nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicki Minaj Wiki:Protection policy
Wiki Minaj is built around the principle that anyone can edit it, and it therefore aims to have as many of its pages as possible open for public editing so that anyone can add material and correct errors. However, in some particular circumstances, because of a specifically identified likelihood of damage resulting if editing is left open, some individual pages may need to be subject to technical restrictions (often only temporary but sometimes indefinitely) on who is permitted to modify them. The placing of such restrictions on pages is called protection. Protection can only be applied to or removed from pages by Wiki Minaj’s administrators, although any user may request protection. Protection can be indefinite or expire after a specified time period. The most commonly encountered types of protection are full protection, which means that a page can be modified only by administrators, and semi-protection, which means that a page can be modified only by users who are and whose accounts have been confirmed (any account is automatically confirmed if it has existed for at least 4 days and has made at least 10 edits). Other forms of protection are detailed below. Protected pages are normally marked with a small padlock symbol in the top corner; different color padlocks represent different protection types, as shown in the images at the right. is usually placed on protected pages to display the padlock. Positioning the mouse pointer over the padlock symbol produces an informational tooltip which says "This article is protected." If 's reason parameter is specified, the tooltip also says why the page is protected. If the expiry parameter is specified, the tooltip says for what duration the page is protected. This policy explains in detail the protection types and procedures for page protection and unprotection and the reasons for which protection should and should not be applied. Overview of types of protection The following technical options are available to administrators for protecting pages: *'Full protection' prevents editing by everyone except administrators. Fully protected media files cannot be overwritten by new uploads. *'Semi-protection' prevents editing by unregistered contributors and contributors with accounts that are not . *'Creation protection' prevents a page (normally a previously deleted one) from being recreated (also known as "salting"). *'Move protection' protects the page solely from . *'Upload protection' prevents new versions of a file from being except by administrators, but it does not prevent editing the file's description page. *'Pending-changes protection' means edits by unregistered and new contributors are not visible to readers who are not logged in, until the edits are approved by an administrator. *'Extended confirmed protection', also known as 30/500 protection prevents editing by users without 30 days tenure and 500 edits on Wiki Minaj. It is applied to combat any form of disruption where semi-protection has proven to be ineffective. It should not be applied as a protection level of first resort. Its use is logged at the Administrators' noticeboard. Any type of protection (with the exception of cascading protection) may be requested at Project:Requests for page protection. Changes to a fully protected page should be proposed on the corresponding talk page, and carried out by an administrator if they are uncontroversial or if there is consensus for them. Except in the case of office actions (see below), Arbitration Committee remedies, or pages in the MediaWiki namespace (see below), administrators may unprotect a page if the reason for its protection no longer applies, a reasonable period has elapsed, and there is no consensus that continued protection is necessary. Editors desiring the unprotection of a page should, in the first instance, ask the administrator who applied the protection unless the administrator is inactive or no longer an administrator; thereafter, requests may be made at Requests for unprotection. Note that such requests will normally be declined if the protecting administrator is active and was not consulted first. A log of protections and unprotections is available at . Types of protection Full protection A fully protected page can only be edited or moved by administrators. The protection may be for a specified time or may be indefinite. Modifications to a fully protected page can be proposed on its talk page (or at another appropriate forum) for discussion. Administrators can make changes to the protected article reflecting consensus. Placing the template on the talk page will draw the attention of administrators for implementing uncontroversial changes. Content disputes Content disputes and edit warring may be addressed with blocks issued by uninvolved administrators while allowing normal page editing by other editors. Under the protection policy, an alternative approach is available as administrators have the discretion to temporarily fully protect an article to end an ongoing edit war. This approach may be better suited to multi-party disputes and contentious content as talk page consensus becomes a requirement for implementation of requested edits. When protecting a page because of a content dispute, administrators have a duty to avoid protecting a version that contains policy-violating content, such as vandalism, copyright violations, defamation, or poor-quality coverage of living people. Administrators remain uninvolved when exercising their discretion, subject to this proviso, to decide whether to apply protection to the most current version of an article, or to an older, stable, or pre-edit-war version. Protected pages may not be edited except to make changes that are uncontroversial or for which there is clear consensus. Editors convinced that the protected version of an article contains policy-violating content, or that protection has rewarded edit warring or disruption by establishing a contentious revision, may identify a stable version prior to the edit war and request reversion to that version. Before making such a request, editors should consider how independent editors might view the suggestion and recognise that continuing an edit war is grounds for being blocked. Administrators who have made substantive content changes to an article are considered involved and must not use their advanced permissions to further their own positions. When involved in a dispute, it is almost always wisest to respect the editing policies that bind all editors and call for input from an uninvolved administrator, rather than to invite controversy by acting unilaterally. Vandalism Applying page protection in a pre-emptive measure is contrary to the open nature of Wikipedia and is generally not allowed if applied for these reasons. However, brief periods of an appropriate and reasonable protection level are allowed in situations where blatant vandalism or disruption is occurring and at a level of frequency that requires its use in order to stop it. The duration of the protection should be set as short as possible, and the protection level should be set to the lowest restriction needed in order to stop the disruption while still allowing productive editors to make changes. "History only" review If a deleted page is going through deletion review, only administrators are normally capable of viewing the former content of the page. If they feel it would benefit the discussion to allow other users to view the page content, administrators may restore the page, blank it or replace the contents with or a similar notice, and fully protect the page to prevent further editing. The previous contents of the page are then accessible to everyone via the . Protected generic image names Generic image names such as File:map.jpg and File:Photo.jpg are fully protected to prevent new versions being uploaded. Permanent protection Some areas of Wikipedia are permanently protected by the MediaWiki software. The , which defines parts of the site interface, is fully protected; it is impossible for administrators to remove this protection. User CSS and JavaScript pages, such as User:Example/monobook.css and User:Example/cologneblue.js, are automatically fully protected. Only accounts that are associated with these pages or administrators are able to edit them. This protection applies to any user subpage created with a ".css" or ".js" extension, whether an equivalent MediaWiki skin exists or not. Administrators may modify these pages, for example, to remove a user script that has been used in an inappropriate way. In addition to hard-coded protection, the following are usually permanently protected: * Pages that are very visible, such as the Main Page or File:Wiki.png. * Pages that should not be modified for copyright or legal reasons, such as the general disclaimer or the local copy of the site copyright license. * Pages that are very frequently transcluded, such as or , to prevent vandalism or denial of service attacks. This includes images or templates used in other highly visible or frequently transcluded pages. See Wikipedia:High-risk templates for more information. Template protection A template-protected page can be edited only by administrators or users in the group. This protection level should be used almost exclusively on high-risk templates and modules. In cases where pages in other namespaces become transcluded to a very high degree, this protection level is also valid. This is a protection levelCreated October 2013 as a result of Wikipedia:Requests for comment/Template editor user right‎ that replaces full protection on pages that are merely protected due to high transclusion rates, rather than content disputes. It should be used on templates whose risk factor would have otherwise warranted full protection. It should not be used on less risky templates on the grounds that the template editor user right exists – the existence of the right should not result in more templates becoming uneditable for the general editing community. Editors may request edits to a template-protected page by proposing them on its talk page, using the template if necessary to gain attention. Semi-protection Semi-protection prevents edits from unregistered users (IP addresses), as well as edits from any account that is not autoconfirmed (is at least four days old and has at least ten edits to Wikipedia) or confirmed. This level of protection is useful when there is a significant amount of disruption or vandalism from new or unregistered users, or to prevent sock puppets of blocked or banned users from editing, especially when it occurs on biographies of living persons who have had a recent high level of media interest. An alternative to semi-protection is pending changes, which is sometimes favoured when an article is being vandalised regularly, but otherwise receives a low amount of editing. Such users can request edits to a semi-protected page by proposing them on its talk page, using the template if necessary to gain attention. If the page in question and its talk page are both protected, please make your edit request at Wikipedia:Request for edit instead. New users may also request the confirmed user right by visiting Requests for permissions. Guidance for administrators Administrators may apply indefinite semi-protection to pages that are subject to heavy and persistent vandalism or violations of content policy (such as biographies of living persons, neutral point of view). Semi-protection should not be used as a preemptive measure against vandalism that has not yet occurred, nor should it be used to privilege registered users over unregistered users in (valid) content disputes. In addition, administrators may apply temporary semi-protection on pages that are: * Subject to significant but temporary vandalism or disruption (for example, due to media attention) when blocking individual users is not a feasible option * Subject to edit-warring where all parties involved are unregistered or new editors (i.e. in cases in which full protection would otherwise be applied). This does not apply when autoconfirmed users are involved. * Subject to vandalism or edit-warring where unregistered editors are engaging in IP hopping by using different computers, obtaining new addresses by using dynamic IP allocation, or other address-changing schemes such as IP address spoofing * Article discussion pages, when they have been subject to persistent disruption. Such protection should be used sparingly because it prevents unregistered and newly registered users from participating in discussions. A page and its talk page should not normally be protected at the same time. If a page and its talk page are both protected, the talk page should direct affected editors to Wikipedia:Request for edit, to ensure that no editor is entirely prevented from contributing. * Protection should be used sparingly on the talk pages of blocked users, including IP addresses. Instead the user should be reblocked with talk page editing disallowed. When required, or when reblocking without talk page editing allowed is unsuccessful, protection should be implemented for only a brief period, and not exceeding the duration of the block. Today's featured article may be semi-protected just like any other article. But since this article is subject to sudden spurts of vandalism during certain times of day, administrators should semi-protect it for brief periods in most instances. For the former guideline, see Wikipedia:Main Page featured article protection. Creation protection Administrators can prevent the creation of a page through the protection interface. This is useful for bad articles that have been deleted but repeatedly recreated. Such protection is case-sensitive. There are several levels of creation protection that can be applied to pages, identical to the levels for edit protection. A list of protected titles may be found at (see also historical lists). Pre-emptive restrictions on new article titles are instituted through the title blacklist system, which allows for more flexible protection with support for substrings and regular expressions. Pages that have been creation-protected are sometimes referred to as "salted". Contributors wishing to re-create a salted title with more appropriate content should either contact an administrator (preferably the protecting administrator), file a request at Wikipedia:Requests for page protection, or use the deletion review process. In any case, it is generally preferable to have prepared a draft version of the intended article prior to filing a request. Administrators should choose the appropriate level of create protection – semi, extended-confirmed, or full. Use of semi create protection is rare because IP editors can not create articles. Move protection Move protected pages, or more technically, fully move-protected pages, cannot be moved to a new title except by an administrator. Move protection is commonly applied to: * Pages subject to persistent page-move vandalism. * Pages subject to a page-name dispute. * Highly visible pages that have no reason to be moved, such as the Administrators' noticeboard and articles selected as "Today's featured article" on the main page. Fully edit-protected pages are also implicitly move-protected. As with full edit protection, protection because of edit warring should not be considered an endorsement of the current name. When move protection is applied during a requested move discussion, the page should be protected at the location it was at when the move request was started. All files are implicitly move-protected; only file movers and administrators can move files. Upload protection Upload protected files, or more technically, fully upload-protected files, cannot be replaced with new versions except by an administrator. Upload protection does not protect file pages from editing. Upload protection may be applied by an administrator to: * Files subject to persistent upload vandalism. * Files subject to a dispute between editors. * Files that should not be replaced, such as images used in the interface or transcluded to the main page. * Files with common or generic names. As with full edit protection, administrators should avoid favoring one file version over another, and protection should not be considered an endorsement of the current file version. An obvious exception to this rule is when files are protected due to upload vandalism. Pending changes protection Pending changes protection is a tool used to suppress vandalism and certain other persistent problems, while allowing all users to continue to submit edits. Pending changes protection can be used as an alternative to semi-protection to allow unregistered and new users to edit pages, while keeping the edits hidden from the view of most readers until those changes are accepted by a reviewer. When a page under pending changes protection is edited by an unregistered (IP addresses) editor or a new user, the edit is not directly visible to the majority of Wikipedia readers, until it is reviewed and accepted by an editor with the pending changes reviewer right. When a page under pending changes protection is edited by an autoconfirmed user, the edit will be immediately visible to Wikipedia readers. Pending changes are visible in the page history, where they are marked as pending review. Readers not logged in (the vast majority of readers) are shown the latest accepted version of the page; logged-in users see the latest version of the page, with all changes (reviewed or not) applied. When editors who are not reviewers make changes to an article with unreviewed pending changes, their edits are also marked as pending and are not visible to most readers. A user who clicks "edit this page" is always, at that point, shown the latest version of the page for editing regardless of whether the user is logged in or not. *If the editor is not logged in, his or her changes join any other changes to the article awaiting review for the present they remain hidden from not-logged-in users. (This means that when the editor looks at the article after saving, he won't see the change he just made.) *If the editor is logged in and a pending changes reviewer, and there are pending changes, the editor will be prompted to review the pending changes before editing see '' . *If the editor is logged in and not a pending changes reviewer, then... **if there are no unreviewed pending edits waiting, this editor's edits will be visible to everyone immediately; but **if there are unreviewed pending edits waiting, then this editor's edits will be visible only to other logged-in users (including himself) immediately, but not to readers not logged in. Reviewing of pending changes should be resolved within reasonable time limits. When to apply pending changes protection Pending changes may be used to protect articles against: * persistent vandalism * violations of the biographies of living persons policy * copyright violations Pending changes protection should not be used as a preemptive measure against violations that have not yet occurred. Like semi-protection, PC protection should '''never' be used in genuine content disputes, where there is a risk of placing a particular group of editors (unregistered users) at a disadvantage. Pending changes protection should not be used on articles with a very high edit rate, even if they meet the aforementioned criteria. Instead semi-protection should be considered. In addition, administrators may apply temporary pending changes protection on pages that are subject to significant but temporary vandalism or disruption (for example, due to media attention) when blocking individual users is not a feasible option. As with other forms of protection, the time frame of the protection should be proportional to the problem. Indefinite PC protection should only be used in cases of severe long-term disruption. Removal of pending changes protection can be requested of any administrator, or at requests for unprotection. The reviewing process is described in detail at Reviewing pending changes. Extended confirmed protection Extended confirmed protection, also known as 30/500 protection and established editor protection, prevents edits from all IP editors and any registered user with less than 30 days tenure or fewer than 500 edits. Pages with this level of protection can be edited only by editors with the extended confirmed user access level, granted automatically to editors with the requisite tenure and number of edits. In cases where semi-protection has proven to be ineffective, administrators may use extended confirmed protection to combat disruption (such as vandalism, abusive sockpuppetry, edit wars, etc.) on any topic. Extended confirmed protection should not be used as a preemptive measure against disruption that has not yet occurred, nor should it be used to privilege extended confirmed users over unregistered users in valid content disputes on articles not covered by Arbitration Committee 30/500 rulings. Extended confirmed protection may be used at administrator discretion when creation protecting a page.Wikipedia:Requests for comment/Extended confirmed protection policy 2 30/500 protection formerly (until August 12, 2016) only applied in topic areas determined by the Arbitration Committee, which authorized its use on articles reasonably construed as belonging to the Arab-Israeli conflict;Wikipedia:Arbitration/Requests/Case/Palestine-Israel articles 3#500/30 as an arbitration enforcement tool by motion or remedy; or as a result of community consensus.Wikipedia:Village pump (proposals)/Archive 129#New usergroup with autopromotion to implement arbitration "30-500" bans as a page protection As of September 23, 2016, a bot posts a notification in a subsection of AN when this protection level is used. A full list of the pages under 30/500 protection can be found level=extendedconfirmed}} here. Office actions As outlined at Project:Office actions, pages may be protected by FANDOM staff in response to issues such as copyright or libel. Such actions override community consensus. Administrators should not edit or unprotect such pages without permission from Wikimedia Foundation staff. A list of pages under the scrutiny of the Wikimedia Foundation can be found here.